A conventional driver structure of a speaker is comprised of a plastic fixer, a voice coil, a paper diaphragm, a spider, a terminal set, and a magnetic circuit element.
However, the plastic fixer increases a weight of a suspension system to cause a thick thickness, poor sensitivity, and voice distortion.